Samantha & Fredward
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: Sam is a wealthy journalist who is single and has no kids. What happens when her best friend, Carly, gets into some trouble? What happens when Sam has to take Carly's two children, Piper and Mason, into her own hands? What happens when she and a very familiar young man meet at a fast food restaurant? Will she have herself a "manny"? Based on Melissa and Joey. Review! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Aunt Sam?" It was Sam's nephew, Mason, calling from his elementary school. "Will you come pick Piper and me up?"

Sam frowned and looked down at her watch. "Wasn't Carly supposed to pick you up half an hour ago?"

Mason nodded even though Sam couldn't see him. "She called the school and told the principal that she and daddy were in prison."

Sam's eyes widened and her breathing hitched. "Shay, what has James done to you…" Sam muttered to herself.

Ever since Carly married James, her health has been fading and she didn't act responsible. And now, she and James were in prison.

_Just great_, she thought.

"So will you come pick us up?"

"Yeah, Mason, I'll be there as soon as I can. See ya, sweetie."

She hung up the phone and ran a hand through her blonde curls. She grabbed her purse and went into her boss' office. "Mr. Dunlap, I have to go pick up my niece and nephew from their school…it's an emergency…"

Sam was one of Mr. Dunlap's favorite employees. She worked hard and did everything she needed to as a journalist. "Sure thing, Samantha, go ahead."

She thanked him and walked out of his office and into her car. Before driving off, she sighed and leaned back into her seat. If six years ago she had to pick between herself and her best friend of who would be in prison, she'd had picked herself but now look at it.

She pressed her foot down on the gas pedal and drove all the way to Ridgeway Elementary School.

**X**

"I'm here to pick up Mason and Piper Green." She said to the lady in the front office.

"First door on the left," The lady told her. "And I'm sorry about your friend."

Sam nodded and went where the lady instructed her to go. She saw her niece and nephew sitting together, crunched up together and hugging each other tightly.

Her heart broke at the sight. She knelt down, making sure her skirt didn't rise, and hugged the two.

"C'mon, kiddos, let's get you home."

"But Aunt Sam," Mason said, tears in his eyes. "We don't have a home anymore."

She knew what she had to do. She had to take these kids in, provide for them, and basically, treat them like her own. She owned a house with four rooms, she earned a lot of money, and she could manage.

"Of course you do," She told them both. "You're staying with me."

She led them both out of the door and into the parking lot. She noticed a man walking in front of them and couldn't help but stare. He stared at her two.

They found each other…familiar.

She didn't say anything though. She just kept walking. She loaded the car and drove off.

She stopped by Taco Bell and bought each of the kids their own meal. She sat in opposite of them in the booths and watched them eat.

Not after long, she realized the man she had saw coming out of the school was entering Taco Bell now.

She smiled. _Stalking me much?_ She thought.

He returned the smile and decided to know why she looked so familiar.

"Have we met before?"

She shook his hand while shaking her head. "Erm, I don't think so."

"I'm Freddie Benson…" The man said and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Freddie!?" She stood and jumped in his arms. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and noticed he still didn't quite remember her. "It's Sam. Remember, Freddork, Fredweird, Nub."

"Sam?" Now he knew where he recognized her blazing blue eyes from. "Wow, it's so good to see you."

He examined her. Her hair was still blonde and curly, she wore a little more make-up, and she obviously had more figure to her body. He rarely saw her in dress-type clothes so it was definitely a surprise. A pleasant one, to say the least.

"You too!" She exclaimed. "Sit down, let's catch up."

He obeyed. "They yours?" He motioned to the kids sitting in front of them. He noticed how little they resembled Sam and thought maybe they got their looks from their dad.

Sam opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, looking down at her fingers. "Um, actually, they're Carly's." She looked back up to him.

"Oh, it's nice of you to babysit—"

She shook her head and took his hand, leading him by the drink fountains. They both couldn't help but notice the jolt of energy to spurt through them, but quickly pushed it off. It _had _been six years since they had broken up. "No, I'm not babysitting…today; Carly and her husband got themselves in prison…"

Freddie frowned. "O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know…wow, I'm sorry." After a moment of silence she spoke.

"Now I have to take care of their kids…which is a kind of a problem. I work every single day _except_ for Tuesday's and don't get off until seven and I have no one to watch after them."

Freddie suddenly had an idea. "Look, I completely understand if you don't want me to, but I just lost my job and I could watch the kids for you."

Sam shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

"You're not asking." Freddie told her. "I'm offering."

She thought about it for a while. _Nubs will be nubs_. "Fine,"

He grinned. "Thanks."

She looked over to the kids and saw that they were just finishing up. "C'mon," She said to Freddie. "Follow me to my house."

**X**

"Wow, _you_ live _here_," Freddie asked as they both exited their cars.

Sam smirked at them while watching the kids walk in front of them. "Yep, and now you do too."

Freddie grinned at her. "Thanks, Sam,"

She shrugged. "No problem."

Sam unlocked the front door and the kids ran in, throwing their backpacks across the carpet floor in the living room.

"Aunt Sam," Piper called. "May I watch Bubbly Gupplies?"

"Yeah," She turned on the television and went to channel 406. Soon, both Piper and Mason were happily watching TV.

Meanwhile, Sam led Freddie up to his new room. He sat his bags down. "Thanks…this means a lot."

Sam shook her head. "No worries. It gets lonely here by myself anyways."

Freddie frowned. "You're not married or dating?"

Sam shook her head. "My work doesn't really allow time for that."

He nodded, understandingly. "I must say I'm surprised. A beautiful woman like you not dating or married."

She beamed. "How about you? Are you married or dating?"

Freddie shrugged. "I'm divorced but happily available."

She chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find the right one…someday."

"Yeah…someday."

She stood from her spot on the bed. "Make yourself at home. What's mine is yours."

He grinned at her. "Thanks again."

She walked out of the room and downstairs where the kids were laughing.

She made lunch for herself and Freddie and went to sit next to him and the kids. "Mason?"

"Yes?"

"You guys don't happen to have clothes with you, do you?"

They shook their heads. "Well then, I think it's time we go do a little bit of shopping."

**X**

**A/N: Okay, guys, I think I'm gonna end iCome Back for Valentines Day. I kept getting constant discouraging reviews that I deleted from a random guest. I'm sorry if anyone wanted to keep reading that…I just…I had to take a break. So here I am with a new story. I hope everyone likes it. If you don't, please just keep it to yourself. Thanks.**

**I can't stress this enough but review. I think I'll update every two days or so because now I am on summer.**

**Review guys. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, or reviewed to this story. As a result, I present you with chapter 2 of **_**Samantha & Fredward**_**.**

**Chapter 2**

"How about this one?" Sam asked Piper, as she held up a pair of pink shorts and a white lace shirt.

She had decided that while she and Piper went shopping, Freddie and Mason could go shopping. She didn't know what boys liked anyway. They were to meet back by the fountain when they were finished.

"That's really pretty," Piper said. "But mommy could never afford that for me."

Sam knelt down and gently grabbed Piper's shoulder. "You can get it, sweetie. Money isn't a problem."

Piper beamed and hugged Sam. "Thanks, Aunt Sam."

Sam grinned. "You're so welcome, Pipe."

**X**

"These gray pair of converse or these beige ones?"

Mason pointed to the gray ones, not daring to speak.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of me…I'm your new 'manny'." Freddie told him. "Let's get to know each other better."

Freddie paid for the shoes and then took Mason to the nearest bench and they sat down.

"How old are you?"

Mason held up eight fingers. "And a half." He said, not meaning to talk. He quickly covered his mouth and Freddie chuckled.

"Don't be afraid, okay buddy?" Freddie asked.

Mason nodded and after a few minutes, spoke. "Are you dating my Aunt Sam?"

Freddie was taken aback completely. "No…no…why would you think that?"

"Well, I saw you talking to her today when you guys were at the fountain. And you never took your eyes off of her. She didn't either."

Freddie smiled a bit. "Your aunt and I are not dating…sooner or later, though, I'm sure she'll find the perfect man."

"I recognize you from the picture Aunt Sam has in the living room. There's one of you, her, and mommy. There's one of her and mommy. And the last one is of you and her. She looked happiest in that one."

Freddie pondered about this a bit. "You're one observant boy."

Mason smiled at him.

"So, you're not scared of me anymore?"

Mason shook his head. "Great…let's get going. I'm sure your sister and aunt will already be ready."

**X**

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Sam asked, stalking into the kitchen.

Freddie shook his head, stalking in after her. "Nuh uh, _I_ cook, _I'm_ the nanny."

"That's really nice of you but you don't have to—"

"Of course I do—"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Dork,"

"Demon,"

"Nub."

"Puckett!"

"Benson!"

They smirked at each other, each reaching for the freezer door. Sam yanked it open and dashed for the meatloaf and biscuits while Freddie went for the mashed potatoes and vegetables.

"Fine," Freddie whispered, holding her waist from behind. "We'll make dinner together."

Her breathing quavered and her heart skipped a beat.

She hadn't felt like this in six years. Nobody could ever make her feel the way he did.

He removed his hands from her waist and smiled at her. She grinned back.

Once dinner was finished, Freddie set up the dining room tabletop, placing four plates, forks, and cups on each side of the table.

He placed the biscuits in a basket and lined all the food up down the table.

Just as Sam was about to dig in, she heard Piper and Mason stop her. "Wait! We have to say grace first."

"Um…" Sam trailed.

"Mommy always said our grace with us before we ate, but she didn't want daddy to know." Piper said.

"Okay, let's say grace then…Freddie, why don't you say it?"

Freddie gave her a 'really' look but told everyone to connect hands anyway.

"Um, God…please bless this food that will soon be in our stomachs. Amen."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle a little and so did Mason and Piper, which made Freddie smile.

Freddie cut the meatloaf and everyone grabbed some of everything.

After dinner, the kids looked like they were going to pass out anytime soon. Food obviously made them sleepy.

Sam led them up to each of their rooms and turned on a nightlight for them. She kissed each of them on the forehead and walked out, leaving the door open.

When she walked back downstairs, she found Freddie watching TV. She shrugged and walked back upstairs and into her office. She didn't want to disturb him. Plus, she had a paper due tomorrow.

She turned on her laptop and waited for it to completely load. She opened the document labeled 'love'—the recent journalism paper she had to work on.

It was completely blank. She hadn't started yet. She didn't know where to start.

She banged her head on the table a few times until she heard a quiet knock on the door. She looked up to see a smirking nub.

"Struggling with something?" He asked, walking over to her and pulling up a chair.

"Actually, yes," She told him. "I have this essay that's going in the newspaper and it's due tomorrow…I just don't know where to start, or for that matter, how to finish.

He moved closer so he could get a better view of the screen. "Love…" He read the title aloud.

"So what is the exact prompt?"

"I have to say 'I love you' without actually writing that phrase once." She told him. "I've only ever loved one person before. So I'm not exactly experienced."

"Well, who was the one person?" He asked.

_You_, she thought. But she didn't say that. "Erm…my cat."

Freddie laughed a little, obviously knowing she wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't want to pressure her.

He knew one thing for sure though: the only person _he'd_ truly loved was her.

"Okay and how did that "cat" make you feel?"

"…" Sam sighed. She had nothing.

He sighed too, then quickly typed something onto the keyboard.

_In this world, we meet many people. We date a lot, and end with only a special few. Among those few, there is just one with whom I feel like I can share anything and everything with. With this person, I can be myself and they still love me. They will be reliable, there when I need them, and always on my side, even when I'm wrong. And I feel like that person is…_

Freddie stopped right there, glancing at Sam. She looked at him.

"Wow, you're good with this,"

He smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. "Yeah…I'm not sure where that came from."

"Thanks…for everything. I can't say that enough."

He shrugged, looking away. "That should get you started…I'll be in my room if you need anything else."

He smirked and walked out of the office, leaving her to stare after him.

And this time, she didn't hold back her smile. Or stop what she was feeling.

**A/N: Yup. That was chapter 2. Hope you liked :)**

**Review please for faster updates…**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam groaned as her alarm clock beeped, telling her that it was time to get ready for work.

Getting up at 6 A.M—especially on a Saturday—was not her forte.

_Already, _she thought, shifting herself out of bed.

She slipped on her slippers and went downstairs and into the kitchen, surprised to see a figure already sitting there.

She jumped, but soon realized it was only Freddie. "God, you scared me."

He laughed, sipping his coffee. "Funny," He told her. "The old Sam wasn't afraid of anything."

She rolled her eyes but took out a coffee mug and got the rest of what Freddie had made.

"So why're you up so early?" She asked, sitting across the table from him and drinking her hot coffee.

He shrugged. "It got lonely."

Sam was confused, but decided to change the subject. "So, um, you say you're divorced?"

He nodded.

"Tell me about her. How'd it all happen?"

"I met her in college. My friends all thought it'd be fun to go out on my 21st birthday. So we did. And I met Kylie. She was pretty, sweet, and smart…we started seeing each other and three years later, I proposed. I thought I knew her, you know? I thought we connected." He swallowed. "One night I came home…found her and one of my best friends together…I filed for a divorce the next day."

Sam couldn't utter a word. She barely let out a decent "Oh".

"Yeah…"

"Well," She got up, the chair scratching the floor. "I should go get ready for work."

She emptied her mug and laid a comforting hand on Freddie's shoulder before waltzing back up the stairs and into her room.

**X**

"Okay, Mason and Piper, what do you guys wanna do today?" Freddie asked as the kids settled on the sofa.

"I wanna go to the park." Piper said, looking intently at Freddie.

Freddie shrugged. "Okay, let's go, and then after that, we can get ice cream."

The children cheered and Freddie laughed as they grabbed their jackets and headed out the door and to the park.

When they arrived, Freddie sat on the bench and watched the kids attentively as they played, making sure they never got hurt.

Suddenly, he felt the bench beside him slightly shift.

He turned to see a petite blonde sit down next to him and smile. Her blue eyes twinkled as her they landed on him. He smiled back. She was beautiful…she really was.

"Hi," She said softly. "I'm Elena."

He held out his hand. "Freddie,"

She shook it. Neither of them knew what to say next.

Freddie decided it was time he loosened up. He needed some freedom after his divorce with Kylie.

"Hey, so um, you wanna go out sometime."

The lady grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

They both laughed a little. The woman pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

On it:

Elena McKinley- (352) 688-7676

She gave him a piece of paper and handed him the pen.

On it, he wrote:

Freddie Benson- (352)656-6273

"Call me." He said, as she smiled.

"I will." She noticed how he was staring at Piper and Mason. "And maybe your two kids and my daughter can get to know each other better."

Freddie was about to tell her the two weren't his children and that he was only babysitting, but a sigh escaped her lips.

"Jess!" Elena called. She stood. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll have to call you later."

He waved after her, smiling a little but turning his attention back to the kids.

**X**

"I would like two double fudge ice creams dipped in caramel and one vanilla ice cream rolled in sprinkles and peanuts." Freddie told the man at the register.

"Alrighty, that'll be $7.64."

Freddie took out his wallet and swiped his card.

Sure Freddie had lost his job but he had money invested from his aunt who had recently died not to mention before his business shut down, he was getting paid one grand a month.

He entered his pin and signed his signature. "Thank you. Can I have a name?"

"Freddie."

"Okay, we'll bring it to you when your order's ready."

Freddie nodded and sat back in the booth opposite of the kids.

"Pipe and I have a question." Mason said.

Freddie shrugged. "Shoot."

"Do you love our Aunt Sam?" Piper shrieked, and Mason shushed her.

"Sh!" Mason said. "We were supposed to bring the question up _casually_."

Freddie gave the kids a weird look. "Um, of course I love your Aunt Sam—"

"Ooh, we're telling!" Piper shrieked again.

Freddie chuckled lightly. "I love her like a friend. You guys are too young for me to explain…"

"No!" Mason demanded. "I have a very developed mind."

"I see that."

"Would it help if I told you that Pipe and I don't have a problem with you dating our Aunt Sam?"

This time, Freddie's chuckle wasn't a _chuckle_, more like a throaty full on laugh.

"Listen, Buddy," Freddie said, leaning in the to two kids. "I love your Aunt Sam, but that's because we're friends. We're not into each other like _that_."

Freddie barely seemed convinced by his own words.

Mason shrugged but before he could reply, a waiter brought them their ice cream, setting it into the middle of the table.

"Two double fudge ice creams dipped in caramel and one vanilla ice cream rolled in sprinkles and peanuts."

"That's us."

**X**

Freddie checked his watch. It was seven thirty. _Where is she?_ He thought.

He had already fed the kids dinner and laid them down for bed. As he flicked the TV on, he noticed the sound of a key unlocking a door.

Sam burst through the door, screaming on the inside. "Freddie, guess what!?"

"Sh, the kids are asleep," He told her.

She calmed her voice but the excitement didn't leave her face.

"Guess what!?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Sam!"

"Okay, okay, I got…a promotion!"

Freddie smiled, happy for her. "Awesome."

"My boss read the first paragraph of my paper and immediately fell in love with it!" She jumped into Freddie's arms.

"Thank you so much." She whispered. "This is just what I needed. And guess what!"

"What?"

"I got a schedule change! I work everyday except Friday, Saturday, and Sunday!"

"That's great, Sam!"

"I know, right?"

She jumped off of him and raced upstairs. "Be down in a sec."

**X**

"So how were the kids today?"

Freddie pondered on the day with the kids and he remembered them questioning him about his love for Sam.

Should he tell her.

"Well, we went to the park, earned myself a date there, then we went to the ice cream shop and the kids interrogated me on my love for you."

A smile played at her lips. "Well, they _are_ part Carly."

"True,"

"Hey, I'm exhausted…I'm gonna hit the sack. Tomorrow's Friday and I am sleeping good."

He smirked as Sam went up to the room.

This time, he didn't hide his smile. And it didn't go unnoticed by her.

**A/N: Chapter 3. Review Guys. Please :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello :) Thanks so much to the reviews. Each and every one of them made me smile. Thanks! & keep reviewing! Here's chapter 4!**

The next morning Sam woke up in the best mood she had ever been in. There were no annoying alarm clocks to startle her awake, and sunlight actually shone through her window—unlike always.

She pulled the covers off of herself and slipped on her robe, making her way downstairs.

She was surprised when she saw Freddie and the kids sitting at the island counter.

Sam peered around the corner, making herself invisible to the three.

Past them, she could see the stove and the clock.

It read: 7:36.

She gasped inwardly. _She _had woke up that _early_ without an alarm clock!?

"Alright, kiddos," Freddie said, finishing washing their cereal bowls. "School starts at eight…you need to be punctual!"

The two children grabbed their bags from the back of their chairs and walked out of the door, Freddie on their heels.

She waited til she heard the lock click to be completely satisfied.

She flicked on the TV and watched Judge Judy while fixing herself a bacon sandwich.

Once she finished her sandwich, she walked up the stairs, noting how lonely Freddie must be when he is here alone.

While crossing Freddie's bedroom, she heard a ringtone playing.

_That's weird_, she thought, pushing the door open. _The nub left his cell._

She shrugged and picked it up, frowning as she read the pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Is this Freddie?"

Sam was confused. "Um, no, this is his…friend actually."

"Oh, well would you mind leaving him a message for me?" The lady didn't give Sam time to answer. "Tell him Elena said that she would like to meet him at La casa de la comida tonight for a date at eight sharp…if that's fine with his schedule."

_This lady thinks I'm his assistant_, Sam thought, but went along with it anyways.

"Sure thing," Sam spoke with quick haste. "I'll have him give you a call. Bye now."

How could he not tell her he had a date?

She shrugged it off, walking back into her room and hopping in the shower.

When she was finished, she climbed out of the bathtub, her hair dripping wet and her towel wrapped around herself.

She heard someone's footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Hey, Sam—" It was Freddie. He was in her room. Staring at her. While she was in her bra and undies.

His mouth was agape, his eyes not wasting time to scan her body.

"I—I…" He stuttered and she had a horrified look plastered across her face.

After a good ten seconds, he turned and ran down the stairs.

She sighed, running to close her door. She had completely forgotten someone could just walk in.

Quickly dressing in a tee and jeans, she ran downstairs, only to find Freddie splashing water over his face.

_Does he find my body __**that**__ repulsive,_ she thought, her eyes full of discomfort.

Freddie's head shot up and he turned off the cold water. "Look, I'm really sorry, I—I didn't realize…I mean your door was wide open so I thought—"

She cut him off. "It's fine."

He blew out a huge breath of relief.

"So, anyway, you have a date tonight?" Sam asked after a couple of seconds, trying to steer the conversation to something different.

"Date…what?"

"Well, I was walking past your bedroom this morning and I heard your ringtone…I thought it was your psychotic mother or something so I went into your room and looked at your screen…" She explained. "Some lady named Elena—"

"Elena?" Freddie cut her off, running up the stairs. He had completely forgotten to call her last night.

Sam followed him up the stairs, her hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway.

He sent a quick message to her and smiled, turning back around to find Sam standing in front of him.

"How could you not tell me you had a date tonight?"

"I didn't know until now," He shrugged. "Is it okay if I go for the night?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine."

He grinned cheekily at her.

They both went to sit down on the couch. "Hey, I was thinking…the kids wanted to go to that field trip with their teacher tomorrow." Freddie said, casually. "They asked me to talk to you about it."

"On a Saturday?"

Freddie nodded. "They're heading down to the museum." He said. "I told them it was fine with me as long as you complied."

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Oh, and they're staying overnight at this animal hotel resort…they'll be back early Sunday morning."

Sam considered this. Was it really safe?

She sighed, waving him off. "I want them to be safe. And an animal hotel doesn't exactly fit that criterion."

"But, I guess _one_ night wouldn't hurt. I'll murder the teacher if anything happens to Piper or Mason. And you'll be next." She playfully threatened.

He laughed. "Anything you say, Princess Puckett."

"Oh yeah, which reminds me," Sam said. "How about tomorrow you and I go to the community pool?"

Freddie deeply chuckled which sent shivers up Sam's back.

She loved that chuckle.

"What?" She asked, trying to sound annoyed, but ended up sounding more amused.

"How does a trip to a museum remind you of wanting to go to a community pool?" He laughed.

She hit him in the gut, playfully. "Just go with it, Benson."

"Okay, okay," He finished laughing. "I'd love to go to the community pool with you tomorrow."

**X**

Freddie arrived to La casa de la comida at exactly 8:00. He got out of his car, searching for his date.

He decided that if he didn't find her soon, he would call her to see where she was.

To his liking, he saw Elena walking toward him, her blonde hair curled, and her blue eyes piercing.

As much as he tried to push it away, Sam's image kept flowing in and out of his mind.

Or was it Elena?

He shook his head and put on a smile.

"Freddie, hi," She said. "You look handsome."

He smiled a little. "So do you."

He mentally slapped himself. "I mean, you don't look handsome…but you look gorgeous…because you can't be handsome because you're a…woman…" _Gosh, I'm rambling._

She laughed, thinking he was just nervous.

He reached for her hand and she willingly grabbed it. They walked along and made their way through a wave of cars, Freddie nearly stumbling over his own feet.

_What was happening?_

They went into the restaurant, ordered, and most the time Freddie made a complete fool of himself.

But Elena didn't mind. She thought it was cute.

As their date neared an end, and Freddie walked her to her car, she turned to him. "I had a really great time tonight."

She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers, to his discomfort, seeing Sam again.

_Maybe she's not the one._

Freddie's jawline tensed as her face gradually got closer to his.

Before her lips could meet his, he turned his face a whole ninety degrees. "Uh…" He stuttered. "I have…um…a cold…you probably shouldn't…yeah."

She leant down, trying to hide her disappointment. "Oh…"

"Well…I'll see you another time."

She forced a smile. "Sure."

He felt bad so he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Elena."

**X**

Freddie was surprised when he unlocked the house door and found Sam and the kids sprawled across the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching a Disney Movie.

Sam saw Freddie's distraught look and excused herself from the kids and stood in Freddie's doorframe.

"There's no spark," He told her.

"What?"

He turned to face her. "I felt nothing when I kissed Elena…"

Sam nodded. "Oh,"

She walked fully into his room."

"How do you know when there is something?"

He couldn't help but get lost in her blue orbs. "I know I feel something when…when I get lost in there eyes…or when just their hand grazes mine and it feels like something exploded…or even the sound of their voice…hearing them makes me smile."

The distance between the two had decreased by a milestone.

Freddie slowly pressed his lips to hers.

Both of them pulled away after about eight seconds.

Sam breathed in heavily. "Did you feel anything then?"

Freddie answered, "I don't know".

But he did know.

He knew _gooooooddddd_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HI! It's me again. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and PM's. Your reward: Chapter 5 of **_**Samantha & Fredward**_**.**

**Oh and P.S: Pipe is Piper's nickname! No, I did not make the mistake to add the 'R' in her name xD**

**Be sure to review!**

Freddie hadn't slept well that night. The mere thought of the kiss he and Sam shared made shivers crawl up his spine.

Her lips were still soft and plush—exactly how he remembered it six years ago.

A grin dared creep up his face.

_Just friends…_he thought.

He sipped his coffee, waiting for the clock to hit 7 so he could wake the kids up for their trip.

He placed the Honey Smacks cereal on the table and looked up the stairs, to see blonde tousles bouncing down the stairs.

"Morning," He said, greeting the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

She feigned a smile, walking past him to receive the coffee.

"Why're you up so early…you don't have to work today, remember?"

Sam shrugged. "I know…I just couldn't sleep."

He nodded, understanding _exactly_ what she was feeling like.

Complete crap.

"I never did ask you why you were at the school that day…" Sam said, sitting opposite of him.

He sighed. "I went looking for a job there."

"And they had one opened?"

"To be honest, yes. And they said they were sure I had the job…but me getting that job won't change my nanny responsibilities…the kids can stay with me after school and come home with me still."

Sam nodded. "Oh, so you picked out your outfit for the pool today?"

He shook his head no. "Was I supposed to?"

"I…I planned my outfit all last night."

Freddie laughed. "Ah, the infamous Sam Puckett actually _planned_ something for once?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes at his immatureness. "Hey, I'm a grown woman…I can be mature when I wanna."

**X**

Freddie stripped himself of his shirt, leaving him in nothing but swim trunks.

Sam had to bite her lip to keep from staring.

_He doesn't think of you that way anymore…_

She turned herself opposite of him, taking off her cover up. She figured a one piece would be best for just a community pool.

She didn't notice Freddie's eyes gliding up her body; however she happened to notice a brunette hottie walking towards her with a grin on his face.

Freddie's jaws tightened. _No_, he thought but shook his head, diving into the pool to keep them out of view, though he couldn't help

"Hey," The guy approached Sam.

She smiled as she looked into his hazel eyes. "Hi,"

"I'm Jasper,"

"I'm Sam…"

"I'm one of the lifeguards here," He informed her. "And I couldn't help but notice myself drowning into your eyes."

She laughed, thinking his joke was extremely cheesy.

"How many girls have you said that to?"

He frowned. "Just one…you."

Sam smiled a little. She looked back just in time to see Freddie glancing at her before he turned his head the other way.

"That your boyfriend?" Jasper motioned to Freddie.

Sam shook her head, rapidly. "No, not at all, we're just…close friends. We grew up together."

Jasper nodded. "His gaze was fixed on you…I just thought…"

She blushed a little, knowing Freddie was staring at her.

"So, I was thinking. Next Saturday, you and me, at the beach?"

Sam grinned, slightly. "I'd love that."

**X**

Freddie hadn't spoken to Sam the whole entire ride home.

He deemed himself foolish to think that maybe just _maybe_ the kiss last night meant something to her.

She finally turned to him as they entered the house.

"Okay, Benson, spill," Sam forced him before he could go up the stairs. "What's up with you?"

He turned round, holding his shirt in his hand, his chest still bare and his hair still damp.

"I thought…" He trailed, waving it off. "Nevermind."

"No, tell me," She pressed him against the wall. "Benson."

"I thought our kiss meant something to you last night."

Sam was taken aback by his words. Her arms became free, releasing Freddie from the tight grip on the wall. "I—I…honestly think I did, Freddie…but it's been six years…I don't think it's possible to just go back together so fast. The whole love at first sight thing…it doesn't exist. If what we're feeling is real, we'll know. Without discussing it, without telling anyone, without Like we did six years ago. So, until then, let's just be friends and see how our feelings play out."

Freddie took some time to let everything snk in. "Wow, um, okay..."

She nodded. "Good, now you get back to your nubbish ways and quit being mad at me...Dork." She added for good measure.

A smile played on both of their lips.

Their moment was distracted though by the ringing of Sam's cell.

She grabbed it out of her duffel and pressed 'talk' moving her drenched hair aside.

Freddie dragged himself upstairs. He suddenly had a huge migraine.

He showered and washed his hair. After he was finished, he walked back downstairs only to see Sam _still_ chatting on the phone.

He tapped her on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "What?" She mouthed.

"Who is that?" He mouthed back.

Sam pressed the speaker button, a familiar voice filling the room.

"Carls?" He asked, somewhat bewildered.

"Freddie!" Carly's shriek could be heard.

Sam laughed along with Freddie.

"Sam!" Carly scolded her best friend. "I'd think a person would tell their best friend if they started dating their ex again!"

Freddie shied away, but Sam kept chuckling. "Carls, he's not my boyfriend; he's the babysitter of your children."

"Oh…" Carly said, then speaking to Freddie. "I wish I could be there to see you."

"I do too, Carls."

"Maybe one day the nub and I will come up there to visit you."

Carly rolled her eyes. _Same old Sam._

Soon, the line went blank. "I think her half hour is up."

Sam pressed 'end' and sighed.

"I can tell you really miss her." Freddie said, sitting beside Sam.

Sam was still, until finally she let out a shrug. "I do…I just keep regretting letting her go with James…I should've stopped her. I knew he was mischievous."

Freddie held her in his arms, her limp body releasing on him. "Hey, hey, look at me,"She looked upward into his eyes. "Look what you're doing to help her now. You've provided her kids with a home, with food, and you gave them love…you've done more than you give yourself credit for."

She grinned a little. "You're such a nub,"

"I know."

**X**

Freddie woke up the next morning to go pick up the kids.

He drove to Ridgeway Elementary School and saw Mason and Piper waiting with what he assumed to be their friends.

"Hey…it's time to go back home."

"_That's_ your dad?" He heard a girl standing next to Piper ask incredulously. "He's so _hot_!"

Piper smiled, showing her missing two front teeth. "Yup, _that's_ my daddy."

To make a more convincing statement, she went over and held her arms out to him, signaling to pick her up.

"Daddy, daddy!" She cheered and Freddie laughed. He didn't know what he found funnier: Piper pretending that he was her father or the fact that her little friend used the term 'hot' in a sentence for her age.

Piper waved goodbye to her friend and Freddie walked over to Mason who were hanging with boys about his age.

"C'mon, Buddy," He told the boy, still holding Pipe. "Time to go home."

The boy followed, not bothering to say bye to his friends. Once they were loaded in the backseat, he spoke, "Freddie, I'm not feeling so well."

Freddie frowned but headed toward the house anyway. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I feel like I'm sick."

"When did this start?"

"When we came back from the museum. My head hurts, my stomach hurts, I think I'm sick."

"Well, no problem, Buddy," He told Mason. "I'll check your temperature. It's cold out. You're probably coming down with a cold or something."

Mason groaned. "Okay, thanks Freddie."

"No problem,"

**X**

**A/N: There's chapter 5. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks in advance. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Sam," Freddie called, as he and the kids walked in the house. "You awake?

A reply came from upstairs. "I'm here!"

Freddie turned on the TV for Piper and gave Mason a glass of orange juice, whilst leading him upstairs to rest in his room.

He knocked on Sam's door and waited for her to confirm when he could enter.

"Mason says he's not feeling too good." He told Sam.

Sam frowned. "Oh yeah?"

Freddie nodded. "I'm gonna run him down to the store with me to get some stuff to help his cold."

Sam nodded. "Oh, could you maybe take Piper with you? I kinda invited someone over."

"Who?" Freddie asked, praying that it wasn't a man.

"Um, Jasper," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"The guy from the pool?" Freddie tried hiding his disgust.

He cursed silently to himself. He wish he would have never agreed to going to the pool with her. Then maybe she wouldn't have went either.

"Yeah."

Freddie pursed his lips and walked out of her room.

"Wait, nub!" She yelled after him. "You can't get mad at me for this.

"I'm not mad at you," He said, taking Mason and Piper to his car.

She stood in the doorway of the front of the house. "Then…"

"I'm just…" He shook his head, buckling the two up. He got in the driver's seat, staring right into those blue eyes from a distance. "Maybe I'm just jealous, alright?"

With that, he drove off, the kids left wondering what had just happened.

Sam ran a hand through her hair, regretting ever inviting Jasper over.

**X**

"All we need is a thermometer now." Freddie told the children. They had already gotten orange juice, medicine, and tissues. "And it's right…" He picked up the thermometer. "Here,"

He got in the line and picked out a bag of chips for the kids.

He sighed, zoning out of his surroundings.

_She probably thinks I'm overbearing now_, he thought. _I mean, basically, I told her she couldn't have guys over…and it's __**her**__ house._

As he paid for the stuff and drove back home, still thinking of his talk with Sam, Piper pulled him back to reality.

"Hey, Freddie," Piper called.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if I called you Uncle Freddie?"

"Yeah, me too." Mason added.

Freddie frowned. "I'm afraid your aunt wouldn't like that too much."

"Please?" Piper begged.

He couldn't say no to these children. "I guess so."

Piper cheered and Mason smiled.

When Freddie pulled up to the driveway, he saw another car there. He knew it was Jasper. It took everything in him not to smash the windows and bust the tires. He let the kids out and unlocked the front door, his eyes bugging at the sight before him.

Sam and Jasper were entangled with each other on the couch, their lips moving in sync. Her hand was jumbled in the back of his hair while his hand was occupying the side of her face.

Her shirt was halfway pulled up where he was rubbing her stomach.

Freddie had to hold back from vomiting. His hands were tightly pressed over Piper and Mason's eyes. He wished he had another hand in which he could cover his own eyes, but unfortunately, he didn't.

They obviously were too engrossed in each other to notice the sounds of the door opening. Freddie cleared his throat, anger evident on his face.

Sam shot up, pushing Jasper onto the floor unintentionally.

Her mouth was held slightly agape; speechless that Freddie had seen them.

Jasper quickly pulled himself up, buckling his belt. "I'll call you."

With that, he made a beeline for the door and soon the sound of an engine starting filled the silence.

"Can we look now?" Mason asked.

"Piper, Mason, please go to your rooms right now." Sam's voice was stern but held a hint of guilt.

Freddie's face was red now. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"Before you get mad—"

"You were about to do _that_ with him?" Freddie whispered, incredulously.

"What?"

"His belt was unbuckled and your shirt was halfway pulled up." Freddie accused, trying his best not to yell. He didn't want the kids to hear any of this.

"Why does it matter?" Sam asked, running a hand through her tangled curls. "It's my life, Freddie."

"Sam, it matters because you just met the guy yesterday." Freddie shook his head. "If I wouldn't have come home…"

"I'm a twenty-four year old woman, Freddie," She said, getting angrier by the moment. "I know how to take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter."

Freddie's jaw constricted. He moved closer to her, drawing in a breath. His eyes had changed from their usual beautiful brown to this dark, unforgiving black. "Why're you doing this?"

Sam couldn't ignore the hurt that was evident in his voice. "Doing what?"

"You obviously can't see that I'm telling you this out of care." Freddie whispered. His nose grazed her for a second. "I don't want to see you pregnant from that waste of space."

"Are you sure you're just not jealous?" She asked. Her words were knives stabbing through him. They hurt. More than she knew. "Like I said before, I'm twenty four. Not two."

With that, she turned away, harshly bumping his shoulder as she ran up to her room and slammed the door.

**X**

The next morning, Sam woke up for work, repeating her usual routine. She crept downstairs, only to find Freddie, like usual, drinking coffee. She had no intentions of talking to him after yesterday.

She did things a little different today, seeing as he did too. Unlike usual, he had only made enough coffee for himself and her mug wasn't waiting on her like it was every morning.

Freddie sat away from her this morning. He also had no intentions of interacting with her today.

She stomped out of the kitchen, bringing her coffee with her upstairs. He heard the door slam and sighed.

He knew it was going to be a long time til they made up, considering how stubborn they both were.

He looked at the clock and saw it was only 6:10. He decided to go for a morning jog to think about things further.

He went up to his room, throwing on a undershirt and some sweats before sloppily leaving a note (addressing it to no one in particular) and running out of the door.

He had to get his mind off of Sam somehow. Maybe he needed a distraction.

Maybe he needed to go on another date and see Elena for who she really was.

He pulled out his phone.

_Meet me at the park tonight…and bring Jess._

**X**

**A/N: Yay, this is chapter 6 of **_**Samantha & Fredward. **_**I'm really pleased with the reviews, favorites, and follows. So review, follow, and favorite some more! :D If I get enough reviews, I'll have the motivation to write another chapter and have it up by midnight! :) No promises though. Bye! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mason, are you sure you're feeling fine enough to go to the park tonight?"

Freddie had just picked the two kids up from school and was now taking them to have lunch at their now favorite fast food restaurant—Taco Bell.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Mason said, smiling. "Ever since I took some of that Tylenol last night I've been feeling a lot better."

Freddie grinned. "Alright, then,"

He took the two kids inside and gave them money to order their own meals while he found a booth for them.

"Thanks, Uncle Freddie," They said simultaneously, running up to the register.

When they sat down, he brought up the real reason they were going to the park.

"Hey, so while I'm thinking about it," Freddie said, watching them eat. "Tonight, I want you guys to meet someone…her name is Elena and…and she has a daughter named Jess."

To Freddie's dismay, Piper leant over and whispered something in Mason's ear.

He had no clue what she had just told him.

"Do you like this Elena woman?" Mason asked.

Freddie sighed. "I do."

"Well no." Piper said, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"No." Piper said again. "No, we're not going to the park with you."

"You have no choice actually." Freddie informed them. "I'm the adult, you're the children. You _are_ going."

"We won't let you cheat on Aunt Sam."

Freddie was struck. "Cheat on…what?"

"We heard you and Aunt Sam arguing last night."

Freddie's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"We won't let you cheat on her with Elena and we won't let her cheat on you with Jasper." Mason explained.

Freddie had to say, he admired their determination. They were just like Carly.

"Look, guys, there isn't much you can do about that." He explained. "We're not together and it's going to stay that way."

**X**

Freddie pulled up to the park at 6:30 P.M. The sun had not quite yet gone down. He smiled as he noticed Elena and her daughter waiting on the bench.

He got out, unbuckling Piper and Mason, and walking with one of them on either side up to Elena.

"Hey," Freddie smiled at her.

"I was surprised when I read your text this morning." Elena spoke. "After you rejected me that other night…I just thought..." She trailed.

Freddie grimaced, giving Piper and Mason a proper introduction to Jess. Once the three had gone to play he sat down beside Elena, placing his hand on her knee.

"About that, I'm really sorry," He told her. "I…there was something on my mind that night."

She nodded.

"I'm glad you're giving me a second chance though."

She chuckled. "I'm glad I am too."

**X**

Sam arrived home earlier today—at 7:15. Her job wasn't far from here, but she'd usually stop to buy herself and Freddie something to eat.

Today, she decided to order only for herself.

When she arrived home, she heard no noise and the house was pitch black. She turned on the kitchen light and noticed a note sitting on the counter.

_To whom this may concern,_

_I'm taking Mason and Piper to the park tonight. I'll be home around seven thirty._

_-Freddie_

Sam balled up the paper and threw it in the trash can.

_To Whom It May Concern_, she thought. _He still can't even write my name on a sheet of paper._

She sat and wondered how long this would go on.

Both she and Freddie were _very_ stubborn people.

And she knew that until he apologized, she wouldn't.

She decided to think about her current interest instead.

She knew what it looked like that day Freddie saw them. But she felt he needed to be able to trust her.

She had no intentions of doing what he thought she was.

She sighed and reached for her phone which had beeped in her purse.

_Jas: We still on for the beach on Saturday? Xx_

She smiled. _Wouldn't miss it. Xx_

She could've sworn she heard a beep go off upstairs, but quickly pushed it off.

She sat her phone on the counter and turned on the TV, but not watching it. She just wanted the house to seem somewhat alive.

She ran upstairs and into her room. Just as she was taking her jacket off, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips connect to her neck.

"Hey, Beautiful," Jasper greeted her. "I had to see you."

She turned around, grinning. "How'd you get in here?"

"Your friend left the door unlocked. I parked in the backyard." He told her and she rolled her eyes. "About him…can we invite him and the kids to come along with us?"

"What?" Sam said her jaw dropping.

"I want him to approve of _us_." Jasper said, kissing her again.

"We don't need his consent!" Sam pressed. "We're adults!"

"I know…" Jasper said, hugging her. "After the other day, I know he must hate me…I just want to make things right with him."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Do what you want."

"Please don't be mad."

"I just…I don't like him right now."

Jasper smiled. "Then I'm sure this trip will make things right between you and him too. I just want all of us to be happy. And I know you don't want to lose your best friend."

"He is _not_ my—"

Before Sam could finish her sentence, she heard the front door open and the sound of her niece and nephew entering the house noisily. An unfamiliar child's voice also entered, followed by a woman's laugh and Freddie's laugh.

Sam and Jasper made their way downstairs.

Freddie's smile quickly faltered.

"Jess, why don't you go up to Piper's room and play with her?" Elena suggested. The two girls ran up the stairs, Mason followed them, knowing the adults were gonna kick him out anyway.

Elena shook Sam and Jasper's hand, smiling brightly at them.

"You must be Sam." Elena said, grinning. "Freddie's best friend."

Sam sneered at Freddie before reluctantly nodding to Elena.

"And are you Sam's boyfriend?" Elena asked Jasper.

"Yes," Jasper said, flipping his brown hair out of his face.

"No," Sam said at the same time as Jasper said yes.

Freddie stifled a laugh before setting his jacket on the back of a chair and walking to sit on the couch.

Jasper stopped him, though, gently tugging his arm. Freddie flinched at his touch. "What?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Freddie's first instinct was to say no but he saw the two blondes staring at him. "Sure. What about?"

"In private…" Jasper told him.

The two walked outside. "What?"

"About the other day…I want you to know I wouldn't ever…if Sam didn't want me to." He said. "And Sam told me you were her best friend…so all I want is for you to approve of our relationship."

Freddie's harsh gaze fell. He suddenly felt bad for judging the boy so quickly.

"Which is why I want you and Elena and your niece and nephew to come with Sam and I to the beach on Saturday. We plan on staying until Sunday evening. Are you up for it?"

Freddie suddenly felt like he was a good guy. "Sure, I'll come…we'll come."

Jasper smiled. "Thanks, man."

Meanwhile, Sam and Elena were inside chatting. "So, are those, you know, you and Freddie's kids?"

Sam tried to control her emotions. "No, my other best friend isn't capable of taking care of them…so I took them in. Freddie's just the nanny who's staying with me."

Elena nodded. "Oh, it's nice of you guys to do that."

Sam shrugged. She couldn't help but think she was staring in a mirror when she stared at Elena.

The guys came in soon after and Jasper smiled. "Well, it's official. We're all going to the beach on Saturday."

**X**

**Chapter 7 of **_**Samantha & Freddie **_**:)**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday quickly came and everyone was ready for a needed two days at the beach.

The kids were just happy they'd see each other.

"You two ready?" Freddie asked Mason and Piper. They both nodded. Freddie picked up their shared suitcase and looked toward Sam. They had decided to all meet up at the beach, much to Jaspers dismay since he had no one to ride with.

Freddie and Sam still hadn't talked and it looked like they weren't going to anytime soon.

Freddie led the kids out of the door and into the car. After grabbing her sunglasses and putting them on, she walked out to Freddie's car, sitting in the passenger seat.

When Freddie climbed in the driver's seat, he couldn't help but look at Sam. She looked absolutely stunning.

As much as he wanted to just push the thoughts about her away, they always lingered.

It happened with Sam too.

Mason and Piper were occupying themselves in the backseat by discussing how they were glad they both were on summer break.

Freddie smiled. He thought of the two as his own children and treated them like it to.

Sam noticed the grin on his face in her peripheral vision and noted that he had stubble growing on his chin.

She couldn't figure out why she kept thinking about the nub. It was like high school all over again. She pushed a button on his high-tech car, turning on the radio.

Both Sam and Freddie's ears went alert, listening to the song playing on the radio.

Running Away by AM.

Sam didn't know whether to turn it or not. If she turned the station, he'd know she knew what this song meant. If she didn't turn the station, he might think she liked the memories this song brought back.

She settled on pretending to listen to music on her PearPhone instead.

Freddie swallowed the large lump in his throat and Sam breathed in heavily.

She glanced out of the window, not even wanting to know what he thought.

She turned up the music on her phone but the song wouldn't leave her mind.

Freddie felt himself sweating, thus he rolled down his window, also trying to block out the song.

Why wouldn't it go away?

**X**

When they arrived to the beach, Freddie took all of his and the kid's stuff and checked into the hotel he had booked.

Sam looked around for Jasper, laying her things on her beach towel. She soon saw the brunette walking towards her and smiled.

He had taken off his shirt and had on his swim trunks. "Are you gonna swim?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"I'll be in the water when you feel like swimming." He said. He winked at her and ran to the ocean.

Sam looked around and saw the kids with Jess. She yelled to them, "Don't get in the water!" and they all nodded.

She looked back to see Elena and Freddie laughing and wondered what could possibly be so funny.

She didn't too much like Elena and she knew why. Because Elena had Freddie. And she didn't.

She stood up and took of her t-shirt and shorts, catching the eye of every male there. And that didn't exclude a certain nub who tried his best to look away.

But he failed.

Utterly.

Elena sighed catching the attention of Freddie again. She had caught him staring at Sam.

"You like her, don't you?" Elena asked.

Freddie sputtered out his words. "W-what? No! No way!"

"Freddie, I just saw you staring at her…" Elena said. Her blue eyes searched for his brown ones. "It's fine…I'm not mad. Go get her."

He smiled at her, lightly kissing her cheek. "Thanks, Elena for understanding."

She smiled back. "It's no problem."

Freddie took off his shirt, running over to the shore.

He peered and saw Sam swimming by herself.

He decided now wasn't the right time. He walked back to sit on the sand, further away from the water.

He was still angry at her, no doubt.

She was angry with him too.

But they both found it strange they couldn't stop thinking about each other.

Soon, he saw a body walking out of the water and knew it was Sam. She glared at him and he decided to put an end to this now.

He was glad Elena and Jasper seemed distracted together.

"Sam, talk to me."

She ignored him.

"This is getting ridiculous!" He shouted, walking closer to her. She retreated backwards.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do." He pressed. "You don't have the right to be mad at me!"

They heard Mason shouting each of their names in the distance but ignored him.

"_I _don't have the right to be mad with _you_!?" She scoffed. "_You_ were the one interfering with _my_ love life."

"I had a right to, Sam," Freddie said, practically yelling. "I care about you; is that so wrong!?"

They heard Mason yelling again, this time his voice frantic and closer.

They still ignored him.

"And you don't think I care about you!?" Sam asked. "I do, but you don't see me telling you not to do certain things with Elena."

"I wouldn't be mad at you if you did."

Another call, more desperate than the others.

"You know what!?" Sam shouted.

"What!?"

"You should just stay out of my life…."

"AUNT SAM! UNCLE FREDDIE!" It was Mason. "Piper's drowning!"

In that moment, Sam and Freddie immediately snapped towards the little boy.

"What!?"

"It's Piper!" Mason shrieked. "Jess and I told her not to go in the water…but she did anyway! She's drowning!"

Freddie and Sam ran as fast as their legs would take them.

Freddie made it faster though, diving in the water and searching for the girl.

Sam did the same.

Freddie soon saw a body, brunette hair flowing from it, and swam faster, pulling the body to the shore.

Sam quickly got on her knees, pressing her index finger and thumb to the girls nostrils, while blowing air from her body into Piper's mouth. Freddie frantically checked her pulse.

Jess and Mason were standing by Elena and Jasper, as they comforted him, watching as Freddie and Sam quickly worked on Piper.

A cough had erupted from the little girl and water flowed from her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered open, causing Freddie and Sam to take a breath they had not known they'd been holding.

Freddie kissed Piper's forehead and Sam enveloped her into a huge hug.

"Do you guys want us to…" Jasper motioned to Piper, Mason, and Jess. "I know you two need some time and I'm fine with that."

Sam nodded as she and Freddie let go of Piper and started walking along the shore together.

"Freddie, you're right…this is ridiculous," She told him. "I mean, Piper almost died because of us."

Freddie nodded. "What're we hiding from?" He asked.

She stopped, looking up at him. "Everything," She whispered.

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

The drive home was torturous. No one knew what to say or how to act.

The whole ride was literally staring straight ahead, and the occasional cough coming from Piper. Her face had turned back to its natural shade of olive but everyone was still shaken up by the whole incident.

Sam and Freddie couldn't help but think it was their fault they nearly lost her. They were arguing and completely ignoring Mason's cries for help.

The possibility that Piper could have died…it was too much to think about.

When they arrived home, they each got their things from the trunk of the car and unlocked the door, closing it behind them.

"Hey," Sam said, softly. "Are you guys hungry?"

They nodded. They hadn't stayed for dinner like they all thought they would.

"Okay, I'll make something," She told them. "Go wash up and get ready for bed. By the time you're done, dinner should be ready."

The kids obeyed, climbing the stairs and going to wash off for bed.

"I-I'll help." Freddie offered.

Sam didn't object. She didn't think another argument would help their friendship or the kid's lives right now.

"So, what're we having?" He asked.

Sam shrugged. "I was thinking brunch. I have a craving for some pancakes right now."

He laughed lightly, taking out the sausages and pancake batter.

"I'll make the batter, you fry the sausages."

She took out a medium-sized bowl and started to fix the batter, whilst he turned on the stove and placed the sausages in there.

"Freddie," Her voice was barely a whisper. He turned toward her. "They…they're gonna wanna take her away from me."

Freddie frowned. He had no idea what she was talking about. "What?"

"They don't know Carly and James are in prison. Legally, I'm not supposed to have Piper or Mason without the say so of Carly…" She told him.

Freddie now knew what he meant. "Why don't we go up to see Carly tomorrow and get custody of them?" He asked. "Carly's surely gonna say yes."

"It's not that easy." Her voice cracked and Freddie saw in that moment just how much she really cared about Piper and Mason. "The judge has to approve too."

"Well you haven't gotten into any trouble recently…"

"Freddie," She said sharply. "Piper nearly drowned because of us!"

Freddie didn't know what else to say. She was right.

He hesitated at first, but then wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Hey," He tilted her chin up. "I'll help…I'll help become the guardian of Piper and Mason with you. The judge will be more willing when he sees its _two_ of us providing for the kids."

Sam smiled slightly as he wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb.

She leant up to kiss him but was interrupted when the smoke alarm sounded.

The sausages were smoking.

Freddie cursed under his breath; he was looking forward to that kiss.

He quickly moved the pan away from the stove and turned the stove off.

Sam laughed and winked at him. "Next time."

**X**

"We're here to see Carly Shay," Sam spoke to the prison guard at the desk. She remembered this place.

This was where Freddie and Sam had visited Sam's Uncle Carmine.

They sat at a table beside each other.

Freddie saw Sam's fingertips beating nervously against the table and he grabbed her hand, feeling brave.

"Puckett, everything's going to go fine."

"You don't know that, Benson."

They had Elena watch Piper and Mason while they came here.

Their heads turned to the left as they heard a door open.

A brunette came out, running towards Sam and Freddie.

Sam jumped up and embraced her best friend in a hug.

Freddie stayed still though.

The girl looked so…unfamiliar. He couldn't believe that was the joyful, perfect Carly Shay—well now, Carly Green.

Her skin was a drained, pale color and her dark brown hair had streaks of light brown in it.

Once Sam and Carly finished hugging, Freddie's eyes caught Carly's.

Carly hugged him too; he tried hugging back but felt uncomfortable.

"I don't bite," She joked and sat opposite of the two.

She looked around. "Where's Piper and Mason?"

Sam sighed. "That's kinda what we came here to talk to you about…"

"What? What's wrong? Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're in great condition…it's just…"

"What?" Carly asked again.

Freddie looked to Sam and saw she couldn't muster up the words.

He decided he needed to take control.

"Sam and I want to be the legal guardians of Pipe and Mason."

"_What_?" Carly stared at them, stunned.

"We know you'll be in here a while…and we want to make sure the kids are safe, Carls," Freddie told her. "We want them to stay with us _legally_ until you're capable of doing it."

Carly furiously shook her head. "No."

It was Sam's turn to do a rain check. "_No?_"

Carly nodded. "You're not taking my children away from me."

"Carly, we're nottaking them _away_ from you," Freddie explained. "We're taking _care_ of them while you can't."

Carly still shook her head. "No!"

Sam couldn't comprehend the thoughts going through her head right now.

"Visiting time is over!" The guard said, taking Carly away.

Her last words:

"You're not taking my kids away. And that's final."

**X**

The next morning, at the office, Sam was freaking out.

She could barely concentrate, thoughts of the previous day flooding her head.

Sam's coworker burst through her office door, startling her near death. "Mr. Dunlap says he needs to see you."

Sam straightened her skirt and walked out of her office and into her boss'.

"Ah, Ms. Puckett!" Mr. Dunlap said, smiling.

She smiled back, at least knowing she wasn't in any trouble.

"I have a very special assignment for you…I think you are the only one that could handle this."

Sam shrugged. "Hit me with it."

"I want you to create your own movie script."

"Um, Mr. Dunlap, I appreciate your faith in me, but…"

"You're the best writer I got, Sam." He told her. "I mean, when I read your 'Love' essay, I was blown away. I believe in you, Puckett. You got this."

Sam smiled. "Okay, I'll do it."

**X**

"Nub," She called downstairs. "Come here real quick."

Freddie excused himself from the kids and went up to the office.

"Yeah?" He leaned on the doorframe.

"I need your help."

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 9! Review :) I have to get to a church thing now! I'll write more later and should have another chapter up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sam & Cat TONIGHT! Who's excited!?** **I watched the first seven minutes of it and I already LOVE it!**

**Here's chapter 10 of Samantha & Fredward! (Oh gosh, what if Dan Schneider created a show for those two!? I would ****FREAK OUT!**

**Reviewwww :)**

"_I need your help."_

**X**

"Alright, with what?" He asked, sitting on the floor next to her.

Once again, they ended up in Sam's office, but this time, not at the computer. Sam sat on her lounge seat with a notebook on her lap and a pencil between her teeth. She took it out and started tapping it on the notepad rapidly.

Freddie noticed she tapped things when she was anxious. But he didn't say anything. He thought it was sexy.

"My boss…he gave me an assignment that he says only _I _can handle…"

"What's the assignment?"

"He wants me to write a movie script."

Freddie's eyes expanded. "Do you realize how long that'll take!?"

"I know…he's giving me two months to write it." She sighed. "This is your fault."

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "_My_ fault?"

"Yes, _your_ fault." She scolded him. "If you wouldn't have written such an amazing start to my love essay, I wouldn't be doing this right now."'

"Sam, I only wrote the first 74 words." He pointed out. "The rest was all you. You're the amazing and talented writer; not me."

She grimaced. "Okay…"

He smirked lightly at her. She picked up the pillow next to her and hit him playfully across the chest.

"What?"

"Stop looking at me with that stupid smirk." She hit him again, but this time harder.

"What smirk?"

"The one you always do!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her instead, placing a hand on her cheek.

She didn't push it away. Instead, both of them leaned forward, until the space between them was nothing.

Two over-dramatic gasps came from the doorway and Sam pushed Freddie away, knocking him into the ground.

_Wow, she's really good at doing that_, Freddie thought, then contorted.

The two kids _would_ be eavesdropping.

Sam stood, embarrassed, and chased the kids downstairs, hoping to cloud their memories.

Freddie chased after them and somehow they all ended up sprawled across the couch, Sam and Freddie on either end.

Everything seemed so real in that moment.

They seemed like a real family.

Everything changed, though, when the doorbell rang.

Freddie looked over to Sam. "Were you expecting visitors?"

Sam shook her head, getting up to open the door.

"Department of Children and Families…we were recently informed by a lady from Ridgeway Elementary that you, Sam Puckett, took in Mason and Piper Green."

_This is not happening_, she thought.

She looked over to Freddie, a defeated look on her face. He ran over to her and peered over her shoulder and he now knew why she looked so crushed.

The DCF pushed themselves through the door and their eyes immediately locked on the children.

"Get them," One lady cried.

Mason and Piper looked terrified as two men picked them up.

Sam knew there was nothing she could do but she cried out anyway.

Freddie's heart broke at the sight. He had never seen Sam so vulnerable.

He pulled her into him as they took the kids.

Sam would never forget how Piper cried out "Mommy!"

_Mommy_. Piper had called Sam her _mommy_.

Sam couldn't bear to watch as they took Piper and Mason away.

She felt like a piece of her heart had been taken away. She cried in Freddie's chest as the door to her house was closed.

"We'll get them back, Sam," Freddie whispered in her ear. "If it's the last thing we do."

**X**

Sam woke up late the next morning with a her head lying on a bare chest and a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Memories of the previous night clouded her vision.

Suddenly, her head snapped up, and locked on the guy looking at her. "You didn't wake me?"

"I knew you wouldn't want to be woken."

"I have work…I—"

"I called you in sick to work, alright?" He calmed her down. "I took care of everything."

She sighed, running a hand through her blonde tussles. "Thanks, I'm just…under a lot of stress."

He got out of bed and walked with her downstairs.

Freddie made sure not to say anything to arouse any more tension.

"How?" Sam asked as they sat on the couch together. "How am I supposed to handle writing a movie script, going to my everyday job, work on getting the kids back, try this relationship we have—how do I do it?"

"I'm here to get through it with you. I'm not…I won't ever leave you alone. Promise." He said. "And maybe…our relationship thing should wait. We can still love each other the same, just, put it on hold until everything is situated."

Maybe it was the right time; maybe it wasn't, but she didn't care. She kissed him.

The kiss was gentle, but captivating, and he loved how all he could taste was the bacon they had just eaten for breakfast.

As their lips pulled apart, the desire became much more tempting, but neither of them thought it was safe to take that road.

Their breathing came out ragged, both of them fighting the desperation. The intensity soon washed away and they went back to working out how to get Mason and Piper back.

**X**

"Sam?" Freddie asked, walking into her room. "I was researching some stuff up on the internet and I found something."

She patted the spot on the bed next to her, gesturing for him to sit.

He sat next to her and she leaned in to look at his laptop.

"I read all this and it says if we can get James to agree to letting us adopt Mason and Piper, and we take Carly to court and show how incapable she is of taking care of them, then we could legally be the guardians of them."

Sam shook her head. "I—I can't take my best friend to court—I can't."

"Sam, do you want Pipe and Mason to be put in a foster home and possibly separated from each other?" He asked, very seriously. "You and I both know what it feels like to grow up without a dad…and in your case, basically without a mom. Do you want them to go through what we went through? No one to look up to?"

Sam shook her head. "I can't do it, nub."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can't do it? Then I will."

**X**

**A/N: There's chapter 10! :) Remember: Sam and Cat tonight! Yay!**

**Review for Sam and Cat!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I read a review I got today for chapter 10…it was about how that certain person(guest) grew up in a foster home…it was really touching to read so if you're reading this(guest) then I sincerely want to say your comment really touched me! I don't know what a foster home is like but I wish you the best with each and everything you go to.**

**Your comment moved me so much that I was inspired to write this chapter faster than I had planned. Also, I would have had it up by now, but it's not loading some stuff on Fanfiction! I really wanted this chapter up by now!**

**Anyway, sorry for the long rant. Thank you again for your comment, guest :.)**

**Without further adieu, I present to you, chapter 11 of Samantha & Fredward.**

"I'm here to see James Green." Freddie said to the same guard as last time.

He had come here without Sam's awareness and consent.

She specifically told him not to come here. She wanted to find another way. But deep inside, both she and Freddie knew there wasn't another way.

Which is why Freddie decided to go today; Sam was at work.

Although he felt bad about disobeying her commands, he knew he had to do this.

He'd known Mason and Piper for only a short amount of time but he'd grown to love them more than he would've thought.

"James will be right with you," The guard spoke. "Take a seat."

Shortly after, Freddie noticed a redhead walking towards him. He quickly pressed play on his recording device that was in his pocket.

"Guard said you wanted to see me," The guy spoke with a raspy voice—he didn't seem or look like Carly's type at all.

"Yeah," Freddie took the papers from his pant pocket. "I've been taking care of your two kids for you—"

"Emilee and Marcus?"

Freddie grimaced. How could this guy not know his own children's names!?

"Uh, no, actually I meant Piper and Mason."

"I don't have children named Piper or Mason."

Freddie looked confused. "What?"

"My only children are Emilee and Marcus."

"Aren't you married to Carly Green?"

The man shook his head. "I've never heard of her…my wife's name is Jenna Green and she's not in prison."

Freddie scrunched his eyebrows in utter misperception.

He excused himself from the table and went up to the prison guard. "Um, I don't think you gave me the right Mr. Green."

"There was only two Mr. Greens…one married to Jenna and one married to a lady named Carly."

Freddie smiled. "Good, I need the other one."

"He's not here."

"_Excuse_ _me_? What do you mean?"

"Mr. James Green passed away yesterday. He was said to have a terrible lung infection from smoking so much."

Freddie's mouth by now was agape.

"Wow, um, okay. Thank you."

He left the prison and got in his car, wondering how he was gonna break all the news to Sam.

**X**

Freddie set up the candles, lighting each of them, while frantically checking the time.

Sam would be home any minute. He sat the rolls, ham, and side dishes on the table, breathing in slightly.

He ran up to his room and changed into a nice pair of jeans and a dress shirt. He ruffled his hair a little and just as he shut out the lights, and hid behind the door, it opened, revealing a beautiful blonde.

She walked in, her face staring at the candles. "Nub, where are you?"

He walked up behind her, attempting to hold her waist. She reacted fast, hitting him where it hurts and then beating him to the ground.

"Ow, it's just me," He said as she was about to do a double fist dance on his face. "Wow, your fighting skills sure haven't changed much."

She chuckled then helped him up. "Sorry, so what's all this about?" She gestured to the big fancy dinner and candles. "I thought we were holding off the dating thing—"

He shushed her by pressing his lips to hers. "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

She crossed her arms, knowingly. "Alright, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" He was breathing nervously.

"Tell. Me. Now." Still as intimidating as ever.

He sighed. "I'll tell you after dinner, alright?"

Sam shrugged. "Then let's hurry and eat."

**X**

"Okay, now you can tell me," Sam pressed. After dinner, Freddie had insisted he give her a massage.

She accepted, but only because she was stressed.

"Well, I went up to the prison—"

"_What_?" She stood from her chair and pushed him away. "I specifically told you not to!"

She stormed off, halfway up the stairs, Freddie spoke, "James passed away."

She slowly turned around, taking a huge gulp. "W-what?"

"Yeah, apparently he had some bad lung condition."

Sam took in a breath. "Now I know we have to do it." Her tone was determined.

"What? Do what?"

"First thing tomorrow we file a court case. Now that James is gone, the court is our only other option." She told him. "I don't want to lose my best friend, but I don't want these kids to grow up without real guardians either. It's only one ethical thing to do. First, we have to get evidence."

Freddie nodded and hugged her, to which she shrugged him off and slammed the door to her room.

He sighed. "This is some intense stuff."

**X**

When Freddie woke up that next morning, Sam was already gone. She had left something on the fridge though.

_Meet me at 1819 Colorado St. at 7:30 tonight. Bring your nerdy camera._

_-Sam_

He sat down the note and dug out his old tech stuff from his room.

Whatever Sam was planning, he knew it'd work, but for some reason, he thought he needed to do something.

He picked up his cell and dialed a number. "Hello, is this the DCF? Yes, I was calling to see if Piper and Mason Green were clients there…the y are? Thanks so much. Bye bye."

**X**

"I'd like to see my…niece and nephew, Mason and Piper."

The area overall looked like a wonderful place for kids to be, but Freddie knew better than to think that Mason and Piper might actually _like_ living here.

He sat in the play area, feeling uncomfortable as the other kids stared at him.

Suddenly, a door opened and two kids came running out, shouting "Uncle Freddie!"

He smiled, glad to see them.

They embraced in a group hug, Freddie trying to dodge tears. He loved the kids and seeing them here didn't make matters any better.

"Look, your Aunt Sam and I are going to get you out of here as soon as possible, alright?"

They nodded. "And if you ever need anything. Or just want to talk to me or your aunt about something, find a telephone, and call this number."

He handed each of them a card to which they took. "And if that one doesn't answer, call this one."

He handed them another card.

He hugged them one more time. "Now I have to get going. Promise me you'll be here when I come back."

They nodded. "We promise."

He kissed their foreheads and stood. "I love you…both of you."

It was the first time he'd ever said that to them.

"We love you too."

**X**

**A/N: That's Chapter 11. Please review!**

**Thanks, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Freddie arrived to 1819 Colorado St. at exactly 7:30. Sam wasn't there yet, so Freddie decided to just wait in his car.

He looked down at his phone, making sure the children hadn't called. They hadn't. He turned his PearPhone off; being pretty sure the DCF laid the kids down at 7:00.

Slipping his phone in his pocket, he silently tried clearing his head of thoughts.

He examined the skin under his eyes through his rear view mirror. It was red; no surprise to him. He hadn't slept well ever since the day the kids were taken.

"Boo!" He flinched as a tuff of blonde hair appeared in his peripheral vision.

"_Shitake mushrooms,_ Sam!" He shrieked. "You scared me.

She laughed. "C'mon, we have to get this evidence," She told him, opening his door. "You got your nerd stuff?"

"Yes, Sam, but I believe the proper term is _technology_." He retorted, and Sam sneered at him.

They both walked up the porch, Freddie twisting the knob. "It's locked."

Sam gave him a 'really' look.

"Oh, right," He smiled. "You're gonna pick the lock."

"_Or_," Sam laughed, bending down. "I'm gonna get the key from under the welcome mat to my best friend's home."

She flicked the key in the lock and twisted the knob. This time, it opened.

Freddie scrutinized the house surrounding him. What was left of the faded yellow paint was peeling off the walls and the carpet had stains in random places. The kitchen was dirty and the tiles were flaking off. The knobs were broken off the kid's door, leaving a dangerous way to get a splinter.

There wasn't a bed in either room and there was no sort of entertainment visible.

Freddie took a picture of everything that could help their case.

"Sam, I think we're really gonna win them back."

She nodded, smiling.

As they boarded separate cars, they drove home. Sam took out her phone, which she had put on silent.

_Two missed calls._

Sam frowned. She didn't recognize the number so she didn't call back.

When she arrived home, she saw Freddie pacing nervously back and forth.

"What's wrong?"

"T-the kids!" Freddie nearly shrieked. "They called…and my phone was off! Listen!"

He played the voicemail left on his phone.

"_Uncle Freddie! Save us! Mommy said she was taking us far away!" _Piper's voice screeched over the phone.

"_Uncle Freddie!" _This time the voice of Mason was heard. _"You said you'd be there. You have to help!"_

Then the line was cut off.

Sam's hand was covered over her mouth. "I—I…I had my phone on silent…I—that's the number that called me!"

Freddie was breathing heavier.

"I think I'm gonna faint," Sam said, her feet tumbling backwards.

Freddie quickly grabbed her and laid her on the couch. "We'll get them back…we have to find them. They need us."

**X**

Freddie swigged down the whiskey hidden under Sam's cabinet.

He would buy her more eventually because right now, he needed it. Too much stress at one time.

He took another swig, watching Sam sleep. She looked like she was having nightmares.

Swig after swig, he drunk these minutes away. He couldn't sleep; he was waiting on Mason and Piper to call back.

It was already 3 AM and nothing. Nobody called.

He tried walking up the stairs, two steps at a time, but failed, dropping the big bottle shatter on the ground.

This woke Sam.

"Freddie!" She yelled. "What're you doing?"

"G-go back t-to bed, baaaaabbbbyyyyy," He slurred.

She glanced down, spotting the shattered bottle. "God, you're drunk…just great."

He smiled a little, tipping back and forth. "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

He moved, slipping a little on the texture of the steps.

Sam jumped on the step just above where the bottle shattered and grabbed the rail. She then made her way to the drunk, grabbing hold of his arm and leading him to his room, laying him on his bed.

She was about to walk out when he grabbed her wrists. "Stayyyyy,"

She laid next to him and kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep."

"I-if y-you p-promise t-to s-stay."

She grinned lightly. "I promise."

He squeezed her hand and the light sound of snoring filled the room.

**X**

Freddie woke up with a major headache. He looked down and saw a blonde tugging on him.

He couldn't remember a thing. Carefully, he removed her arms and walked downstairs, holding his head.

As soon as he stepped off the last step, his foot landed in jagged pieces of glass.

"Aah!" He screamed, waking Sam up as she ran downstairs.

"Crap, I forgot to clean that up last night."

"It's fine…just get me some tweezers and a towel."

She nodded, bringing him the necessities.

As she disappeared upstairs, there was a knock on the door.

Freddie groaned, hopping over to the door and opening it.

"Spencer?"

**X**

"Who's at the door?" Sam asked, running down the stairs.

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the man in front of Freddie.

"Woah, um, I wasn't expecting you."

"I—I…we need to talk."

Sam nodded, leading Freddie onto the couch and giving him the tweezers and towels.

Then she went back over to the door, letting Spencer in.

They all sat on the couch.

"So, uh, what'd you need?"

"I'm guessing you guys know Carly broke out of prison."

They nodded. "And she took Mason and Piper…I mean…we were just trying to have someone nurture them and care for them while she couldn't…we didn't mean harm."

He nodded. "I know, and you and Freddie know Carly best…if I have someone that has known Carly for so long help me find her—"

"We're already on it." Freddie informed him.

"Thanks for everything," Spencer said, sincerely. "I couldn't do it alone."

**X**

"Does your foot feel better?" Sam asked, later that evening as she and Freddie sat on the futon.

"Yeah, a little," He told her. "So did you get the pictures that I took developed?"

Sam held up a pile of pictures. "Yep, all of them."

He scooted closer to her. "Cool, let's take a look at them."

They looked through all of them twice until Sam finally sighed.

"What is it?"

"Will all of this even help?" Sam asked. "Carly already took the kids…she'll never give them back. Maybe we should just giv—"

"No!" Freddie shouted, turning to catch her blazing blue eyes. "We won't give up, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking."

"We continue our mission tomorrow," Freddie told her.

"But what about your foot?"

"That's not stopping me."

She smiled at him. "I love you."

He beamed, feeling ecstatic. "I love you too."

With that, they ended the night with shared kisses and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

They didn't know how long they would have to wait to finally call each other girlfriend and boyfriend, but they knew they couldn't wait too much longer.

The temptation was killing them both.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 12! I'm extremely happy with all the reviews I got. I can't say thank you enough. Review please. They really make my day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's chapter 13. Oh yeah, the movie script Sam uses for her journalism project is ****NOT**** owned by me. It's a really good movie that came out in 2009 (watch it if you're looking for something to watch! Really good). It's called **_**The Perfect Getaway.**_

**P.S: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a bit of a writer's block and I'm writing another story in the process of this one. It's of course a seddie story. I'm not sure when I'll have this other story I'm writing up, though, because I intend on making the chapters much longer than 1,000 words—my goal for each chapter of this story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

The next evening, when Sam got home from work, she burst through the door.

"Freddie, I got it!"

"Got what?" He asked, propping his foot up on the couch.

"I know _exactly_ what to write," Sam told him, happily. "For my movie script."

He smiled. "Hit me with it."

"For their honeymoon, newlyweds Cliff and Cydney head to the tropical islands of Hawaii. While voyaging through the paradisaical countryside, the couple encounters Kale and Cleo, two disgruntled hitchhikers, and Nick and Gina, two wild but well-meaning spirits who help guide them through the lush jungles." Sam paused, taking a breath. "The picturesque waterfalls and scenic mountainsides quickly give way to terror when Cliff and Cydney learn of a dreadful murder that occurred nearby and realize that they're being followed by chance acquaintances that suspiciously fit the description of the killers."

Freddie let out a loud clap. "Wow, Samantha," He started. "I'm surprised; I didn't know you had such creativity."

Sam gave a small smirk. "Do you think my boss will like it?"

Freddie shook his head. "No, I don't think he'll like it,"

Sam sighed, running a hand through her curls. "Wha—I"

Freddie interrupted her. "He's gonna love it."

Sam's grin returned. "On to a…less happy note…did you call the attorney? I need him over first thing Friday morning because I took next all next week off to get everything ready for the court case next Wednesday. In that short amount of time, we need to be finding Carls and the kids. Without them, our case is nothing. Also, have you talked to Spencer lately?"

"Shoot, I didn't call the attorney but I will right after this." Freddie told her, watching her face frown up. "And yes, I have talked to Spencer. He said he's been pretending he's on Carly's side so he could get her to tell him where she is located."

Sam nodded, taking it all in.

"He said she said something about needing wine."

Sam frowned. "What?"

"He said he kept forgetting, but she muttered something about 'comb of wine'."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Sam said, letting out a huge breath.

"I know. Spencer and I have been trying to figure it out."

Suddenly, an idea came to Sam. She kicked off her heels and ran upstairs, ignoring Freddie's calls to her. She went into his room, grabbed his laptop, and ran back downstairs, landing a seat on the couch next to him.

"Remember that time you and Carls found me at Troubled Waters Mental Institution by locating my cell phone?" She asked.

Freddie nodded.

"And remember when we went to Carly's home and his phone was sitting on the couch but we decided not to take it?"

He nodded again.

"Well, if I know Carly, and I do, she wouldn't go somewhere without leaving two things: her makeup compact and her cell."

Freddie was confused. "What's this have to do with anything?"

"I remember Carly's password…don't you think if she would've went back to get her phone, she would have it with her wherever she is now?"

Freddie still looked confused, and Sam smacked the back of his head. "Do I have to spell it out for you!? If you can remember the website for the tracking device, we can most likely track down Carly and the kids."

Freddie's eyes widened and he quickly typed some things into the search bar. "Okay, what's Carly's password?"

"m&p123," She told him.

He typed it in. "Well…" She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's analyzing the data…"

"Make it hurry…"

"Sam, I can't ma—" He was interrupted by the sound of a beeping noise. "It found her!"

"Where is she!?" Sam asked, hitting his arm.

"978 Francesca St, Venice, Italy."

"Duh," Sam said, realizing something. "She didn't say _comb_ of wine! She said _home_ of wine!"

Freddie's eyes enlarged.

"We have to go find her and the kids!" Sam said, running up the stairs, changing into some regular clothes and throwing on some shoes. "We'll get Spencer on the way. C'mon, I'll drive."

Freddie put on his shoes and limped behind her. His foot was only sore so he could deal.

They picked up Spencer and headed off to Venice, Italy.

Spencer was quiet the whole time, which made Sam a little suspicious.

Was he really on their side?

Freddie didn't seem to notice, but Sam was very observant.

She looked at him through her rearview mirror and pushed away the thoughts.

This was basically the man that raised her—her father figure. She had to trust him. She just had to.

**A/N: Okay, shorter chapter, I know, but I had to break them down. I felt like starting in Italy needed its own chapter. **

**So review for the next chapter! It should be up soon but like I said, I'm writing another story in the process that has longer chapters! Please be ready for that in a couple days or so.**

**Anyway, review, review, review.**

**For the children ;)**

**Oh yeah! Sam and Cat was amazing. I really liked it! :) If you haven't already, check out !**

**I love the website! **

**That's all for now!**

**~ilove2shipseddie**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, I am not Italian so I don't know if the Italian is right. I used Google translate :) so yeah. Review xx**

"You're hurting me," Piper whined as Carly dragged her down to a dark room.

"I'm sorry, Piper," Carly apologized. "Mommy's sorry."

"You're not my mom," Piper said, coldly.

Carly frowned, her pale skin scrunching up. "If I'm not your mom, who is?"

Piper shrugged. "Aunt Sam is, and Uncle Freddie is my father."

Carly's face filled with anger and she threw her daughter in the room, locking it after her.

Piper got up and ran to the door, tugging at it, furiously.

She immediately stopped as a knife was thrown to the top of the door, dodging her by a foot.

Piper finally looked around the room, squinting. There was barely any light except for the small candle in the corner. She noticed a light switch on the nearby wall. She pushed it up and a light flickered on.

Finally, she took a good look around. There was an old bed in the corner and a table beside it. She looked at the table and noticed a telephone sitting on it, but it wasn't correctly plugged in.

"Psst, Pipe," She could've sworn she heard someone whisper her name so she flicked her head backwards. "Over here."

She flipped it forward again and saw a finger sticking through a hole. "Mason?"

"We have to call Uncle Freddie and Aunt Sam." He said, and she moved closer to the hole.

"How?" She asked. "The phone isn't plugged in."

"Remember that day Uncle Freddie taught us how to connect a phone?" Mason asked and memories of that day flowed into Piper's brain.

"I'm only six, Mason. I don't know what to do." She started to cry.

"C'mon, Pipe, I'll instruct you on how to do it."

**X**

"How long til we get there?" Spencer asked, finally speaking up.

"About one hour…" Sam answered.

Freddie rested back in his chair.

"Did you guys bring weapons?" Spencer asked.

Sam frowned. "Our intentions aren't to kill anyone."

"But…what if Carly's intentions _are_?"

"I'm sure Carly won't kill us," Freddie assured Spencer. "Why? Did you bring a weapon?"

"No, that's why I'm worried…we're going in there unguarded."

"Relax," Sam said, speeding up. "I'm sure Carly isn't _that_ insane."

"But this is about her kids—"

"Spence, relax." Sam said. "Carly's my best friend…"

Freddie looked up to the woman driving. "Sam, best friend went out the window a _long_ time ago."

"She's still my best friend no matter what," Sam told him. "I wouldn't ever want to harm her."

"She's my little sister," Spencer frowned. "How do you think this feels for me?"

"You guys, we can't back down now." Freddie told the two of them. "We have to get the kids back."

"What do we do with Carly after that?" Sam asked.

"We have to turn her in to the law," Freddie said. "It's the only ethical way to handle this."

They all nodded in agreement and sat in silence for a while.

Sam saw they were approaching a sign.

**Venice, Italy—10 miles.**

"Well, Italy, here we come."

**X**

"Um, kind sir-ian, would you be able-ian to tell me where-ian," Sam looked down at her sheet of paper. "978 Francesca Street-ian is?"

The man looked at her and then frowned.

"Sam, what are you doing!?"

"I'm trying to ask this awful man if he knows where Francesca Street is," Sam snapped.

"By speaking to them in _English_?" Freddie asked, rolling his eyes.

"I thought since the language was Ital_ian_ all I had to do was add _ian_ to the ends of some words and then it would be the Italian language," Sam ranted. "But _no_, he doesn't know his own language."

Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam and greeted the man. "Ciao gentile signore. Mi dispiace molto per il mio amico. Voleva solo chiedere se si sapeva dove si trovava Francesca Via. Quindi, se non ti dispiace mi chiede, sai dove si trova?"

The man nodded. "Francesca Via ... Francesca Via ... ehm, prendere la prima a sinistra in corso di Iacopo via ... poi girare a destra, poi a sinistra, e poi si trova Francesca Via."

"Grazie, così tanto. Arrivederci."

**(A/N: The man and Freddie's conversation in English: **

**"Hello kind sir. I am very sorry for my friend. She just wanted to ask if you knew where Francesca Via. So if you do not mind me asking, do you know where it is? "**

**The man nodded. "Francesca Street ... Streeet Francesca ... er, take the first left into Jacques Street ... then turn right, then left, and then you will find Francesca Street."**

**"Thank you so much. Goodbye.")**

"Wow, when did you learn Italian?" Spencer asked, impressed.

"My job required for it," Freddie explained. "Now let's go."

He led them to Francesca Street and soon found the home with the address 978.

"Wow, Dad hasn't changed it one bit." Spencer said.

"Wait," Sam and Freddie looked at him confused. "This is your Dad's—Colonel Shay's—home?"

Spencer nodded then walked slowly forward to it. They stood on the porch as Spencer twisted the knob. It was unlocked.

They slowly walked in. Now that they were in, they had no idea what to do.

They heard a voice—Carly's voice—coming from a room on the second floor.

"Shh," Sam whispered as Freddie stepped on a board on the floor and it creaked.

They ventured through the house, quietly, and decided to separate.

Sam and Freddie went to the basement while Spencer searched the first floor.

"Do you hear that?" Sam whispered to Freddie. "Someone's coming…" They rushed to a closet nearby and Freddie prayed it was Spencer. He knew if Carly was crazy enough to run from the law, she was crazy enough to injure them.

Meanwhile, Mason and Piper were still assembling the telephone.

"I got it!" Piper smiled as she heard the dial tone from the phone.

"Great," Mason smiled through the tiny hole. "Now call Aunt Sam."

Piper did as she was told.

In the closet, Sam and Freddie heard footsteps approach and they knew it was Carly.

They didn't say anything, they didn't breathe, nothing.

The footsteps faded and they let out a minuscule breath.

Suddenly, Sam's phone started ringing very loudly.

"No, no, no," Sam tried silencing her phone as the footsteps reproached and snatched the door open.

"You two," Carly spat, pushing them both aside and making them tumble to the floor.

Sam knew she would have to bring out her fighting skills. She quickly rose, shoving Carly to the door. Carly let out a groan and hit the wall while Sam and Freddie ran to the basement door. Freddie used the key on top of the doorframe to unlock it quickly.

They burst through the room and saw Piper holding the phone.

"Piper, come on, we have to find your brother. We have to leave!" Freddie yelled, grabbing Piper.

"You two aren't going anywhere," They heard Carly's voice echo through the small basement.

They slowly turned around and saw Carly holding a gun and standing a few feet away from them.

"Carly, you don't know how to use that thing. You're a smart woman, Carls." Sam tried soothing her.

"Put my child down," Carly ordered, pointing the gun to Freddie.

"Freddie, don't do it," Sam warned. "Don't put Pipe down."

Freddie nodded, breathing in heavily.

"Put. Her. Down." Carly said, harshly, through gritted teeth.

"No," Sam said again and Carly pointed the fully loaded gun to Sam.

"I'm your best friend…what's gotten into you."

Carly ignored Sam. "Freddie, put my baby down."

Freddie shook his head. "I won't."

"That's it," Carly rushed over to Freddie and snatched Piper away. "Now, it's time for you two to die."

Sam shook her head. "Don't do this."

"I think I'll start with your little lover here." Carly taunted, pointing the gun to Freddie's head.

"Carly, no! Don't!" Sam guarded Freddie's body with her own.

"Sam, stop, don't." Freddie warned. "She won't do it."

"Yeah?" Carly questioned, and fired the gun. It hit Freddie's leg, pulling him down to the ground in pure agony.

Sam and Piper rushed to Freddie's side as he groaned.

Carly walked up to him and snickered, pointing the gun at his head once again.

Another shot was fired, but this time, it didn't come from Carly's gun. Sam looked up, tears in her eyes to see Carly falling to the ground.

It was Spencer. He dropped the gun on the floor, the click clack sound of its hardness filling the room. He fell to his knees, Mason beside him.

Spencer Shay had just shot his sister.

Spencer kept breathing hard. He couldn't believe he had just done that.

But he had to. That wasn't his sister. That was a _monster_.

Freddie's cries of anguish filled the room and Mason rushed to Sam's side.

Sam had ripped a piece of her shirt off and wrapped it around Freddie's wound.

"We have to get him to the nearest hospital,"

Spencer agreed, finally composing himself and looking at Carly's body. "And her…"

Sam frowned. "I'm sorry, Spence. I really am."

**X**

**A/N: There's chapter 14! Very intense! I hope you like it and review! Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, so here's the last chapter! I don't think I'm going to make a sequel! I may…depends. But I will definitely have a new story up in the next few days (maybe today, who knows?)**

**Anyway, I hope everyone liked this story and I am thankful for the many reviews. I really am. So, thanks to everyone who's ever read even just one chapter of this story. Without further adieu, here is the last and final chapter of Samantha and Fredward (anyone notice the title had nothing to do with this story?), chapter 15!**

_(One Week Later)_

Sam stuck her earring through the hole in her ear and then did the same in her other. She buckled the black bracelet around her small wrist and pulled the black peplum dress over her head. She pressed her feet, one by one, into the small dress heels on the floor.

Standing up, she brushed her fingers through her blonde straightened hair and exited her room, walking downstairs.

"Mason, Piper," Sam called. "Are you guys alright?"

They nodded. "Come on, we have to get to the funeral."

The rain trickled down on the umbrella above their heads as they made their way into Sam's car. The ride was silent. Sam didn't know what to say to the kids; they had just lost a very important person in their lives.

When they arrived to the church, Sam spotted a tall man dressed in a black suit. "Everything went accordingly?"

The man nodded. "I helped them set up and everything…"

Sam nodded and the man took Sam's arm and walked into the main hall, and found a seat. The kids sat beside them, crying a little.

They spotted Colonel Shay on the first pew, a tissue wiping the tears dripping from his eye.

Soon, a bell was heard. "We have come here today to celebrate the life of Carlotta Shay. May all rise?"

**X**

"She's really not coming back?" Mason asked, frowning. He, Sam, Piper, and Freddie were just arriving back home.

Sam shook her head, strands of her blonde hair falling in her face. "I'm afraid not, Buddy,"

**X**

(One Month Later)

"Samantha!" Sam turned around meeting face to face with her boss.

"Yes, Mr. Dunlap?" She asked, frowning. "Something wrong?"

"No! In fact, everything is wonderful…now that I've read your script!" He said, beaming.

"You liked it?"

"I loved it!"

"Fredward said you would." She muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Sam shrugged. "So, what is it that you wanted?"

"I gave your script to the Hollywood Movie Label," He explained. "And they loved it! With your permission, they want to make it into a real movie!"

Sam grinned. "Really? That's—I"

"And did I mention they're giving you half a million dollars if you agree to it?"

"Oh my ham." Sam was speechless. "Of course, of course…get them on the phone right now!"

**X**

"Alright, class," Freddie spoke. "I'm your new teacher, Mr. Benson."

"You're _hot_." A little girl spoke up.

Freddie chuckled. "I've been told."

The girl nodded.

"Today, I'm going to be teaching you how to make your own PowerPoint," He said. "Take out your flash drives!

Oh, how he loved teaching fourth grade technology class.

**X**

_(Five Months Later)_

"Mason, Piper," Sam called upstairs, holding Freddie's hand. "Remember how I told you guys that your Uncle and I had a surprise for you?"

The two nodded, grinning.

"Is it a monster truck—" Mason asked.

"—or a Barbie doll—" Piper interrupted.

"—or even better: all of the Galaxy Wars movies!?" The two kids asked simultaneously.

Sam sighed, staring at her boyfriend. "You've corrupted their minds."

He laughed. "No, it's better."

The kids gasped. "An unassembled computer for us to put together!?"

Sam pursed her lips and Freddie laughed again.

"In about 6 months, your Aunt Sam is gonna be having a baby…you're going to have a little cousin."

Mason beamed while Piper jumped up and down.

They all embraced in a group hug and this time, without interruptions.

**X**

**A/N: Okay, that was the last and final chapter. Really short but I think it really makes a good way to end. So I can't believe this will be my last time telling you to review for this story but REVIEW :) **

**Until next time,**

**~ilove2shipseddie**


End file.
